Une aparté sur le toit
by Danacarine
Summary: Paige a le blues et se réfugie sur le toit... Mais elle ne restera pas seule bien longtemps...


_Une nouvelle fic, un peu mélancolique au début... Après... Ça dérape un peu... Pardon ! xD Merci infiniment à ma moitié de cerveau, ma BêtaPanda, qui trouve toujours les commentaires pour m'achever xD (Un jour... Je les publierai... LOL), et qui sait toujours comment démêler mes phrases tordues... Love U :)_

* * *

 **UNE APARTE SUR LE TOIT**

C'était un soir comme ça... Rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé mais Paige avait le blues. Et voir Walter discutait allègrement avec Linda, juste en face d'elle, ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Bien au contraire...

Ne supportant plus la vision qu'elle avait, elle prit les escaliers pour monter sur le toit du garage. Elle avait besoin d'air !

Une fois arrivée en haut, elle s'avança jusqu'au muret, pris deux grandes inspirations et éclata en sanglots.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, les deux genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, et s'abandonna à son chagrin.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle pleurait... Un taux d'hormones en baisse, son statut de mère -d'un génie, qui plus est- célibataire, le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas... Sans doute un peu tout ça.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle avait juste besoin de quelques minutes de solitude pour relâcher la pression et après, elle irait beaucoup mieux, elle en était persuadée.

Ses larmes commençaient à se tarir quand elle entendit le bruit de la porte. Sursautant, elle se remit debout rapidement, et essuya ses joues.

Levant les yeux vers l'intrus, elle vit Walter s'approcher d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Elle se retourna vers la ville en espérant qu'avec le jour qui baissait, il ne verrait rien.

Il s'installa tout près d'elle et se perdit un long moment dans la contemplation du crépuscule naissant. Paige aussi, fixait obstinément l'horizon, ne voulant pas parler et certainement pas à lui…

« Tu... Vas bien ? »

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure et Paige se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon, il n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours devant lui. Elle décida de répondre quand même.

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi j'irais mal, hein ? »

A peine prononcés, elle regretta le ton amer sur lequel elle avait craché ces mots. Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un œil sur le côté. Cette fois, il avait abandonné le paysage et l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Elle soupira.

« Excuse-moi... Je voulais pas te parler sur ce ton... Je crois que je suis un peu... Fatiguée, ce soir. Je ferais mieux de rentrer ! »

Elle fit un pas vers la porte mais il l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras.

« Attends ! »

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« On peut peut-être... Discuter. C'est ce que tu fais avec moi quand j'ai un problème. Et... C'est ce que font les... Euh... Amis. Non ? »

Elle sourit faiblement. C'était une bien grande tirade sur la psychologie humaine pour Walter O'Brien, l'homme sans QE. Elle acquiesça.

« Oui... C'est ce que font les... Amis... »

Amis... C'était bien là le problème...

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

La question fut directe et prit Paige de court. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne sût quoi répondre... Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était l'un des principaux responsables de son chagrin.

Elle s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras. Walter était toujours tourné vers elle et il la scrutait de son regard affûté. Elle soupira et finit par répondre.

« Je te l'ai dis, je suis fatiguée... C'est rien, ça va passer. »

Elle essaya de reprendre la main sur la conversation en l'interrogeant.

« Au fait, tu me cherchais ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Il secoua la tête sans écouter sa question.

« D'habitude, à cette période, tu débordes d'énergie. Et aujourd'hui, on n'a pas bougé du Garage. Ce n'est pas de la fatigue. Tu es malade ? »

A cette période... Paige avait peur de comprendre...

« A cette période ? Walter, de quoi es-tu en train de parler ? »

Il haussa les épaules et répondit, comme une évidence.

« De ton cycle menstruel. Normalement, tu devrais ressentir de la fatigue la semaine prochaine. Pas aujourd'hui. Tu as un dérèglement hormonal ? »

Les yeux et la bouche de Paige s'arrondissaient d'effroi au fur et à mesure que son camarade s'expliquait.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Il surveillait ses cycles !

« Walter ! Tu surveilles mes cycles ! Mais c'est privé ce genre de choses, c'est intime ! C'est... Une violation de vie privée ! Et comment ? »

Elle était horrifiée et révoltée. Walter recula d'un pas tant elle criait et gesticulait. Il était totalement incrédule, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle se mette en colère. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas du tout pourquoi.

Il tenta de s'expliquer.

« Mais c'est naturel. Toutes les femmes ont des règles et je ne comprends pas du tout ce tabou autour d'un phénomène physique normal commun à tous les mammifères femelles de cette planète. »

Voyant son regard toujours aussi scandalisé, il tenta de se disculper un peu.

« C'est Toby qui m'a montré comment repérer les signes ! La nervosité, la fatigue, l'hyperactivité, les accès de chaleur... Après, il suffit de savoir compter et de faire un tableau ! »

Paige ferma les yeux et inspira profondément plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu. Elle avait les poings serrés et devait se retenir pour ne pas lui taper dessus. Comment cet homme si intelligent, pouvait paradoxalement faire battre son cœur si fort et la faire sortir de ses gonds par moment. C'était un mystère qu'elle n'éclaircirait pas ce soir...

Elle frémit en pensant que, quelque part dans son bureau, il y avait un tableau recensant ses cycles. Ce mec était cinglé !

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, il n'avait pas bronché et la regardait avec un peu de méfiance... Parfait !

Elle posa la seconde question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Mais bon sang Walter, pourquoi ? »

Walter sembla reprendre vie. Il se mît dos au muret et enfonça ses mains loin dans ses poches, se voûtant un peu. Il regarda longuement ses pieds avant de répondre.

« Toby fait ça pour éviter de se trouver dans les pattes de Happy les jours où elle est… Enervée… Tu sais comment elle peut être… Il ne veut pas risquer une dispute à cause d'un taux d'hormones… »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules ! Elle se foutait des raisons de Toby !

« Toby fait ce qu'il veut avec Happy, ça m'est égal ! Quoique je te prévoie un cataclysme le jour où elle va s'en rendre compte… Mais toi, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et ne me réponds pas que c'est Toby ! »

Walter gardait la tête résolument baissée et dessinait sur le sol du bout du pied... Il était gêné, elle le voyait, ce qui aiguisait encore plus sa curiosité.

Au bout d'un temps infini, il répondit doucement.

« Je voulais... Euh... t'éviter d'avoir à partir en mission ces... jours là et j'essayais d'alléger ton emploi du temps... »

Paige resta muette de surprise. Il lui lança un bref coup d'œil avant de se replonger dans la création de ses arabesques.

Elle fit un rapide retour en arrière dans sa tête et constata qu'il disait vrai. Le mois dernier, il avait prétexté un rapport qui devait être impérativement fini pour lui éviter un voyage dans la jungle. Elle avait bien trouvé cette histoire curieuse mais elle était bien trop contente d'y échapper pour creuser la question.

Et en y réfléchissant, le mois d'avant, et même celui d'encore avant, elle avait été cantonnée au Garage, avec de la paperasse à faire. Pas de voyages, pas de stress de mission...

Elle soupira... Cette énormité partait d'un bon sentiment... Du Walter tout craché ! Il ne savait décidément pas gérer les autres êtres humains. Quand il tentait quelque chose, c'était toujours raté ou étrange...

Malgré elle, la jeune femme était très touchée par le geste de son patron, sans même qu'il en tire une quelconque gloire. Peu d'hommes avaient ce genre d'attention. Et encore moins acceptaient d'aborder ce sujet. Mais sa façon d'agir restait quand même inconvenante !

Elle s'appuya dos au mur. Elle le regarda, il semblait totalement absorbé par sa tâche mais elle savait qu'il attendait sa réaction. Elle se gratta la gorge avant de parler.

« Je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien... Ce que tu as fait pour moi est incroyablement gentil... Ça me touche... Mais... Ça reste quand même glauque, pour ne pas dire malsain ! »

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et se retourna vers la ville. Il posa ses bras sur le muret et posa son menton sur ses mains.

« Je... Suis désolé... Je voulais pas te mettre... En colère. Je pensais pas que ça te dérangerait... Mais tu n'étais pas sensée le découvrir... Je suis vraiment... Désolé... »

Paige lui adressa son premier sourire de la soirée. Elle savait qu'il était sincère et ne pensait pas à mal, au contraire même. C'était juste que ce genre de détails comme la bienséance ou le respect de la vie privée le dépassait complètement.

« C'est pas grave... C'était… Adorable, Walter... Bizarre ! Mais adorable... »

Elle s'était mise dans la même position que lui mais la tête tournait vers lui. Elle l'observait de profil grâce à la pleine lune qui leur dispensait un peu de lumière. Elle vit un fin sourire illuminait quelques instants ses traits. Dieu qu'elle aimait le voir comme ça...

Soudain, elle se rappela un détail et se redressa.

« Walter ! Tu devais pas aller au restaurant ? Linda doit t'attendre ! »

Le principal intéressé ne bougea pas d'un iota, il avait le regard perdu dans les étoiles. Il lui répondit sans la regarder.

« J'ai annulé. »

Paige fronça les sourcils. À peine une demi-heure plutôt, ils s'apprêtaient à partir et d'un coup, il avait annulé ? Pourquoi ? Elle répéta à haute voix.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules et balaya la question d'un revers de main.

« Pour rien... Plus envie... »

Il essayait d'éluder la question mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle se réinstalla près de lui et reprit la parole.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu changes si brusquement d'avis ? Linda n'a pas dû apprécier tu sais... »

Il la regarda longuement avant de répondre et elle se sentit transpercée par son regard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il sondait son âme.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as quitté ton bureau si rapidement que... Je voulais savoir si tu... Euh... Allais bien... Alors j'ai renvoyé Linda chez elle pour... Venir ici... »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, les yeux de Paige s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il a avait abandonné son rencard pour elle ! Son cœur se mît à battre un peu plus fort tandis que son cerveau essayait de ne pas s'emballer. Après tout, ils étaient amis et c'était normal de prendre soin l'un de l'autre, non ? Non ?

La voix de Walter interrompit ses réflexions.

« Et d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu t'es réfugiée sur le toit pour pleurer... »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes... Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité même après sa révélation.

« Tu sais... Quelquefois, il m'arrive de me sentir seule... Et dans ces moments là, j'ai l'impression que rien de bien ne va m'arriver et que je suis bonne à rien... C'est juste un petit coup de déprime qui passe au prix de quelques larmes ! Regarde, je vais déjà mieux ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de rajouter.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû gâcher ta soirée pour moi ! Ça me touche mais que va penser Linda ? »

Il haussa les épaules et marmonna.

« M'en fous... »

Elle lui lança un regard surpris mais il n'avait pas tourné la tête.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Walter parut réfléchir à cette question. Il la regarda enfin avant de dire.

« Je n'aime pas Linda. »

Paige tressaillit. Son cœur se mît à battre la chamade tandis qu'une voix surexcitée répétait en boucle dans sa tête : OHMONDIEUOHMONDIEUOHMONDIEU...

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour empêcher sa voix de trembler et demanda.

« Alors pourquoi tu sors elle ?! »

Il se passa une langue nerveuse sur les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas se mettre à nu et elle eut peur qu'il refuse de lui répondre. Mais, après avoir cherché quelques instants l'inspiration dans les étoiles, il se lança d'une voix hésitante...

« Ben... Avec mes problèmes... Euh relationnels... Je n'ai jamais réussi à... garder quelqu'un plus de quelques mois... Alors quand quelqu'un me... Euh... Supporte presque tel que je... Suis, je tente ma chance... J'ai ... Euh... Pas envie de mourir seul...»

Sa tirade crevât le cœur de Paige. La jeune femme était en train de chercher ses mots pour le réconforter quand sa voix s'éleva de nouveau.

« Regarde... Même au sein de Scorpion, tout le monde est en couple... Sylvester s'est marié à Megan... Ralph a une petite copine... Happy et Toby sont tout le temps l'un sur l'autre... Tim et toi... »

Il avait à peine murmuré la fin de sa phrase en lui jetant un regard en coin mais Paige l'entendit. Et son estomac se tordit d'un coup.

Il était avec Linda parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était avec Tim ?!

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées et s'empressa de lui répondre.

« Il n'y a pas de Tim et moi ! »

Son ton un peu trop précipité le fit se redresser et il se tourna vers elle. Malgré la pénombre, elle voyait de la curiosité et de... L'espoir ? Dans son regard.

« Pourtant il tient à toi et il te trouve... Intrigante... »

Elle secoua la tête et lui fit face. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens avant d'articuler très distinctement.

« Peut-être... Mais... Je n'aime pas Tim. »

Elle lut de l'incrédulité dans son regard. Il cligna une fois, puis deux fois, des yeux. Visiblement, quelque chose lui échappait.

« Euh... Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes allés trois fois au restaurant, il t'envoie des chocolats, il t'a offert un mug... Et vous... N'êtes pas... Euh... Ensemble ? »

Paige le fixait toujours dans les yeux. Elle sentait que quelque chose pouvait arriver et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle fit un signe de dénégation.

« Nous sommes juste des amis. »

Elle fit un pas vers Walter, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Je n'aime pas Tim. »

Elle n'était plus qu'à un pas de lui. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il avait compris son message et qu'il comblerait l'espace entre eux.

Il l'observa longuement de son regard pénétrant, celui qui la faisait se sentir totalement nue devant lui. Un très léger sourire se dessina enfin sur sa bouche.

« Je n'aime pas Linda. »

Et il fit le pas tant attendu.

Des mains qui se frôlent, des doigts qui se nouent, des yeux qui se dévorent et enfin, deux bouches qui s'entrechoquent.

A bout de souffle, leurs visages s'écartent légèrement mais les amoureux restent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils sont seuls au monde, simplement éclairés par les étoiles, mais se sentent enfin entier.


End file.
